


Une couronne d'épines

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Masochism, Twisted relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aiolos confronte Angelo, et finit par se brûler les ailes.





	Une couronne d'épines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> En replongeant dans mon dossier de fics, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté cette ficlet... L'oubli est réparé !

Lorsque Saga le cloua d’un regard torve, une fois la réunion achevée, Aiolos pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Le chevalier des Gémeaux le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour être dupe et ignorer l’inattention de son pair. Une inattention qui n’était guère dans ses habitudes, et Saga devinait sans doute que ses motifs de distraction devaient être suffisamment importants pour qu’il laissât son esprit vagabonder alors que des sujets graves étaient en train d’être débattus.

_S’il savait…_ S’il savait les futiles raisons qui mettaient son cœur au supplice… Il le mépriserait, comme il se méprisait lui-même de ne pas oser agir. D’hésiter dans ses décisions, de se complaire dans une situation délétère alors qu’il était si facile, si simple de remédier au problème.

Saga inclina la tête alors que leurs compagnons d’armes quittaient la salle l’un après l’autre : une invitation à rester, à s’ouvrir à son vieil ami, à partager ses tourments. En toute autre circonstance, Aiolos aurait sans doute accepté.

_Mais s’il savait ! Il cracherait sur ta faiblesse._

Il murmura un « non, tout va bien » que l’autre eut à peine le temps de lire sur ses lèvres, et se faufila entre les silhouettes d’Aldébaran et de Camus qui s’attardaient encore entre les lourdes portes d’or du Chrusos Sunagein. Fouilla du regard les ombres tapissant le long couloir. Aperçut le quatrième gardien qui s’éloignait d’un pas nonchalant. Marcha vers lui, le cœur battant.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur.

L’Italien le toisa par-dessus son épaule, un sourcil levé. Il ralentit pour laisser Aiolos se placer à ses côtés.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Aiolos secoua la tête.

« Pas ici. »

Il pouvait sentir la présence des autres auteur d’eux. Inutile d’ajouter un public à son humiliation. Angelo le suivit sans montrer rien d’autre qu’une arrogance amusée, coutumière chez lui. Pas de prudence ni de réticence, et après tout, peut-être qu’il ignorait tout des raisons qui poussaient le Sagittaire à lui adresser la parole. Les deux hommes ne s’étaient guère fréquentés ; trop dissemblables, ils n’avaient pas cherché à se connaître, ni éprouvé le besoin de trouver un terrain d’entente. Ils n’avaient jamais partagé de points communs.

Jusqu’à présent.

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, s’éloignant des quartiers les plus fréquentés du Domaine sacré, empruntant des sentiers déserts qui serpentaient entre les masses blanches des contreforts rocheux. Quelques colonnes abattues signalèrent la présence d’un ancien temple.

Aiolos s’arrêta enfin et se tourna vers l’autre homme, qui le considérait maintenant avec un soupçon de défiance.

« J’espère que tu n’as pas fait tout ce chemin pour me tuer, parce que tu en serais pour tes frais, ironisa le Cancer en croisant les bras.

— Je veux juste discuter.

— Eh bien, vas-y. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Et que dire, en effet ? Comment exprimer une chose aussi ridicule et pathétique ? Ses yeux balayèrent le paysage alentour, incapables de fixer le chevalier dont l’impatience montait à vue d’œil.

Angelo finit par lever les bras au ciel.

« Super conversation, soupira-t-il avant d’esquisser un demi-tour. Tu m’excuseras si j’ai autre chose à faire que de te servir de compagnon de promenade.

— Il faut qu’on parle de Kanon. »

Le nom du second Gémeau stoppa net l’Italien, qui pivota lentement vers lui. Cette fois, une franche méfiance se lisait sur les traits de son visage.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu’on parle de lui ? s’enquit Angelo d’un ton sourd. Il n’était même pas présent tout à l’heure. »

Raison de plus. Ajouter Kanon à l’équation n’aurait fait que rendre la situation plus pénible. Aiolos savait ce qu’il avait à faire, et n’avait pas besoin de l’autre chevalier pour lui dicter sa conduite. Si tant était que Kanon en eût quelque chose à foutre.

Camper sur ses positions. Lâcher la vérité. Se laver de cette sale histoire pour, enfin, repartir de zéro.

« Je sais pour vous deux », déclara-t-il.

Sa voix n’avait pas tremblé. Il s’en félicita intérieurement.

De son côté, Angelo daigna une infime crispation de la mâchoire.

« Nous deux, répéta-t-il. Tu peux expliciter ?

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je rentre dans les détails ? rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant. Je vous ai vus. Mardi dernier. »

Avant le départ de Kanon pour sa mission. Après l’avoir laissé, lui, sur le seuil de son temple.

« Et alors ? »

Aiolos se força à regarder Angelo. Expira lentement.

« Je ne me mettrai pas entre vous », souffla-t-il.

Il lui sembla que l’Italien le regardait sans comprendre. Contre ses flancs, ses poings se mirent à trembler.

_Ne laisse rien paraître._

L’ombre de la rage grignotait peu à peu ses entrailles, une rage irrationnelle contre l’homme qui lui faisait face. Contre celui qui était absent. Et s’était bien foutu de sa gueule.

Le ricanement d’Angelo fissura un peu plus sa maîtrise de lui-même.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Kanon et moi ?

— Je. Vous. Ai. Vus, martela-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— Tu as rêvé. Ou pris tes désirs pour des réalités. Ou encore abusé de la fumette. Aiolos, vraiment, tu devrais avoir honte. »

Angelo continuait de darder sur lui un sourire moqueur. Son attitude cependant s’était modifiée de manière imperceptible. Un mauvais signe.

« OK, capitula le Cancer. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaires. À moins que… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir en tapotant un index contre sa mâchoire. Aiolos se raidit.

« À moins que, reprit Angelo, tu n’aies l’intention de me faire chanter. Auprès de ton ami Saga, peut-être ? Autant te prévenir tout de suite : je me contrefous de l’opinion que notre Pope bien-aimé porte sur ma personne. Bien évidemment, on ne peut jurer de rien en ce qui concerne l’autre connard, mais tu peux toujours essayer avec lui quand il rev… »

Engoncé dans son soliloque, le quatrième gardien tarda à réagir, fut un poil trop lent à bloquer la masse furieuse du chevalier du Sagittaire qui le percuta de toutes ses forces. Emporté par l’élan de son pair, il dérapa, tomba en arrière, eut le souffle coupé lorsque son dos percuta violemment le sol rocailleux.

Les poings du neuvième agrippèrent le devant de sa chemise. Il se sentit soulevé de terre.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? cracha Aiolos, pétri d’une indignation outragée.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour quelqu’un qui ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, malgré ses beaux discours et sa vertu de façade. »

Il le lâcha aussitôt, comme brûlé par les mots que le Cancer venait de proférer.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas au-dessus des autres, protesta Aiolos. Mais j’essaie… et c’est pour cela que…

— Que quoi ? demanda-t-il, fatigué des atermoiements du Grec.

— Je te l’ai dit, je ne me mettrai pas entre vous. »

Il n’avait pas compris. Pas immédiatement, lorsque Aiolos l’avait dit une première fois. Son regard s’écarquilla légèrement. Sa lèvre supérieure s’ourla d’un rictus incrédule.

_Oh le salaud !_ Bien sûr, il n’avait jamais eu d’autre attente qu’un bon coup, et ni Kanon ni lui n’avaient perdu de temps en serments naïfs. Mais jouer double jeu avec nul autre que le Sagittaire ? Hilarant, vraiment.

Qu’avait-il promis au neuvième gardien avant de le mettre dans son lit ? Monts et merveilles ? Peut-être bien, à voir la tête de celui-ci. Et au lieu de le menacer (pas pour les bonnes raisons, du moins), au lieu de le confronter et de se battre, le voilà qui préférait renoncer. Par noblesse d’âme.

Angelo leva une main, pointa un index vers le visage qui le dominait à contre-jour, et tapota le front d’Aiolos.

« Andouille, se moqua-t-il d’un ton ennuyé. Tu peux garder ce grand con pour toi, s’il t’intéresse tant que cela. »

Le corps d’Aiolos, toujours à cheval au-dessus de lui, trembla avant de se raidir.

« Et entre nous ? reprit l’Italien, cette fois véritablement agacé. Je trouve insultante ta façon de m’utiliser pour satisfaire tes velléités de martyr. »

Le Sagittaire se releva, recula d’un pas. Angelo l’imita avec la paresse d’un grand félin repu.

« J’ai touché juste, hein ? Tu crois jouer les braves et les héros, mais en réalité, tu te complais dans le masochisme. Finalement, nous ne sommes pas aussi différents que tu aimerais le croire.

— C’est toi qui déformes mes intentions, rétorqua Aiolos, presque haineux malgré les éclats de lumière qui accrochaient son regard. Qui te dit que je tiens à Kanon ?

— Ta fausse humilité, sans doute. Et ta hâte à faire passer ta décision pour un sacrifice. Mais admettons que je me trompe. »

Une idée se faisait jour dans son esprit, une idée aussi tordue que délicieuse.

« Admettons que tu ne tiennes pas à Kanon. Pourquoi le baiser, dans ce cas ? Peut-être parce qu’il reste celui qui s’approche le plus de ce que tu n’auras jamais. Parce qu’il n’est qu’un ersatz, mais un substitut fort commode et disponible…

— Tais-toi !

— J’ai raison, n’est-ce pas ? » jubila-t-il, et il se savait terriblement cruel en cet instant même, mais la cruauté valait mieux que la fragile étincelle de compassion qui menaçait d’éclore.

Il perçut la minuscule torsion de l’épaule et du buste, mais ne para pas le coup. Le crochet d’Aiolos le cueillit au menton. Le goût cuivré de son propre sang explosa dans sa bouche, comme s’il venait de mordre dans un fruit trop mûr. Face à lui, le Sagittaire haletait, la colère et la honte irradiant de tous les pores de sa peau hâlée. Angelo le trouva presque beau.

« Tu vois bien, murmura-t-il. Nous ne valons pas mieux l’un que l’autre. »

Aiolos redressa les épaules, le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Et toi, alors ? Que t’a-t-il offert ? »

Angelo sourit. Autour d’eux, les ténèbres frémirent.

« Moi ? La rédemption dans la douleur. »

~Fin~


End file.
